


On the Last Day

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basch, Ashe, and a quiet morning ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, to the prompt "Ashe/Basch, traitor". In going through old postings, I discovered that I somehow neglected to archive this one.

It has long been Basch's duty to accompany Princess Ashe on her rides outside the city. When he first came into King Raminas's service, the king charged him with his only daughter's safety; though she was little more than a babe in arms, Basch took on that duty with a fierce pride, and the pride transferred from himself to her as she grew from an infant to a girl to a beautiful young woman. But today, as she spurns the assistance of a groom to mount the chocobo on her own, settling into place before she turns to smile at him, he feels not just pride but affection, a tugging on his heart that is becoming more difficult to ignore. The graceful curve of her back, the eager tilt of her head, the sun glinting off her hair, the light warmth of her laugh -- they fill his senses, and though it would be his death to act on the impulse, he cannot look away.

He responds with a grave nod, the only acknowledgement he may allow, then snaps the reigns to spur his own mount forward. Side by side, he and Ashe pass through the gates that lead directly from the palace into the Giza Plains. The rains have but recently ended, and so the streams still flow in their gullies, the earth is a lush green, and the chocobos leave fresh muddy prints behind them. The morning is a warm one, and the sun crystals have already begun to gleam with collected light, winking in the distance. A beautiful day, heralding spring; another man might be able to forget the dark clouds of war gathering on the horizon behind him and simply enjoy an excursion to the country with a pretty girl. But the girl is forbidden, and Basch is not that man. Instead he remains vigilant, watching over the next hill for monsters, keeping the monster of his desires in check.

In silence they ride, over the gentle hills, the only sound the rushing waters and the thumping of the chocobos' steps as they walk over the planked bridges. It is a comfortable silence, born from long years of companionship, a pattern Basch knows well. So it comes as a surprise when Ashe stops short some twenty minutes into their ride and brings the chocobo about to face him. "Basch. Have I ever told you how much I appreciate the time you spend to take me on these morning excursions?"

"You have not, Princess," Basch replies. "But there is no need. I do my duty, as I always have, and I always shall."

"Still, there are many other tasks a knight of your stature could perform, tasks that 'twould bring greater glory." Ashe tips her head to the side and looks at him directly, without the demureness he typically sees in her smile. "And yet you take on the role of my chaperone with nary a complaint." She flicks the reigns, loose in her delicate hands, and her mount takes a few steps forward, bringing her near face-to-face with him. "For that, and for everything else you have done for me, for my father, and for Dalmasca, I thank you, most sincerely."

Basch bows his head and brings a closed fist to his chest in salute. "I require no thanks for following the orders of my princess and my king," he says. 

"Perhaps you need them not; even more, then, do you deserve them." Ashe is close now, her eyes on his, her jaw set with determination, and a small smile graces her mouth. Basch's eyes fall on that mouth, its inviting softness, then turns away. He must master himself better than this.

"Then I accept your thanks, my lady," he says, focusing onto a wisp of cloud passing over the horizon. "May I be given many more years in which to serve you and Dalmasca both."

"I pray for that as well." Her voice has taken on a strange timbre, and Basch looks to her in surprise; she, too, is focused far away, eyes turning toward the northwest. "As well, I have news: I am to be married. My lord father will announce my betrothal to Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia on the morrow."

Basch nods; this news has been on the horizon for some time, with King Raminas's recent trip to Nabradia, and much correspondence passing between the monarchs before and since. Though his heart sinks at the confirmation, he has always known that she was not for the likes of him. Especially not now, with her brothers dead and the ever-present threat of Archadia looming over them all. Perhaps the brash young rebel fresh from Landis would have hoped differently, but he has since learned better. "Congratulations, Princess. From all I know of him, the younger prince of Nabradia is a good and kind man, and a powerful ally for Dalmasca."

"So I am given to understand." Ashe raises her eyes to him, a slight fluttering of lashes. "But I could wish that my first love were a man I knew, had already grown to care for." She is looking at him, eyes bright, lips parted, and then she reaches her hand across the small gap between them and lays it on his own, curling her fingers around his. Her touch sends a jolt straight to Basch's core, and it takes some effort to control his breath; surely she cannot know what an effect her gaze, her touch, is having on him, and that innocence only makes him want her more.

But he is the elder, and her protector besides; it is his responsibility to stop this. "Princess, you know I may not deny you, but this cannot be. You are not much more than a child, while I am past thirty. More importantly, you are the daughter of my king, someday to be my liege in your own right. For me to acquiesce to this request would be not only ill-advised, but treason."

"I would not bring my protector to harm," Ashe says. "We are alone; none need ever know." And she leans forward to kiss him, planting her lips on his, as warm and soft as his dreams, and so much sweeter. He should pull away, but he finds he cannot; instead, his traitorous body kisses her in return and raises a hand to her face, caressing her silken cheek with his palm, fingertips resting beneath her spun-gold hair. A thrill runs down his spine and then races across the rest of his skin, and when she sighs, it almost undoes him. He wants to press harder, open her delectable mouth to his, devour her whole. It takes every iota of his will to break the kiss and back away instead. 

She looks up at him, pale eyes shining, and he lowers his gaze, though he tightens his hand against her cheek. "I-- I cannot. I would--" He swallows, drops his hand, shakes his head. "But I cannot."

The silence falls again, more awkward this time, and then she sighs, the soft sound a knife in Basch's heart. "I know. I will not ask it of you again. It is only..." She looks over Basch's shoulder, toward the city and palace. "Father has informed me that Rasler will be sending a complement of his own soldiers to the city, to become my own personal guard. This day, this ride, was my last chance to tell you, to show you. To thank you. My apologies if I have made you uncomfortable." She runs a finger along the line of Basch's jaw, smiling slightly, and he swallows.

"No apologies." Basch catches her hand in hers and brings it to his lips, one last brush against her knuckles, savoring it against the years to come. "I wish you every happiness."

She smiles, gently. "When he comes, guard my betrothed as you have guarded me, and I will be content. Now, shall we return to the palace?" Dropping his hand, she takes her reigns and clucks to her chocobo, and Basch follows, content to know his place, disquieted to know her heart.


End file.
